


Hey, I Just Met You

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你好疯啊。”“不疯谁干这行？”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669024
Kudos: 4





	Hey, I Just Met You

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：阿米莉亚·博恩斯×小天狼星·布莱克，大概……是一个时空穿越梗。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

好冷……不行了，他受不了了……这样下去的话……

西里斯闭上眼睛，他宁可死的是自己，但他不想死，更不想死在摄魂怪手里。

咒语如茧将他包围，几秒后，卧在牢房里的变成了一条黑狗。

“哇哦。”

大脚板唰地跳起来，只见对面牢房里刚进来的小个子正掰着铁窗、张着嘴。

狗眼瞪人眼，场面一度十分尴尬。

2.

“伯恩（Bone）·米利亚？”他说，“你父母有多恨你？”

“可能是因为他们一直想养只狗吧。”伯恩说，然后莫名其妙地被自己逗得倒在草坪上足足笑了一分钟。

西里斯实在忍不住，伸腿踹了他的膝盖。

3.

“所以你到底为什么进来的？”

“杀人。”

西里斯非常不屑地笑了声，为了避免成为欺凌的目标，有点脑子的都会假装自己是个恶霸，反正也没人能去找威森加摩对峙。

“人人都是杀人进来的，也不看看自己是不是那块料。”他撇撇嘴，“得了吧，再不说实话，我就默认你是强奸犯了，还是强暴自己小女儿的那种。”

这次伯恩笑了——三分钟。

西里斯把自己定量发放的宝贵热茶浇了对方一头。

4.

“对不起，我太喜欢听你嘲讽人了。”伯恩特别诚恳地说，头发还滴着红茶，“听起来很年轻很有活力。”

“怎么，现在脑子坏掉也算罪名了？”西里斯不爽地说，然后因为自己又在嘲讽人更不爽了。

幸好这次伯恩努力没有再笑，否则他就要打断他的胳膊试试看了。

“所以你他妈到底怎么他妈进他妈阿兹卡班的？”

“我妈生前会用肥皂洗你的嘴。”伯恩嫌弃地说。

“啥，你妈死了？”西里斯说，“嗳，你真是个幸运儿。”

结果伯恩一直笑到西里斯打破他的鼻子。

5.

“其实我是被人杀了进来的。”伯恩说，一边用他的破袖子擦着鼻血。

“得了得了，你是杀人犯，我信还不行？”西里斯翻着白眼，“判了几年？”

“看情况。”伯恩小心地碰了碰他的鼻子，“我不知道我还能在这多久。”

“我看你离死还远着呐。”

这是有感而发，就伯恩那疯疯癫癫的乐呵劲儿，西里斯觉得他能活到阿兹卡班倒闭。

“严格来说，哎哟，我已经死了。”

他那拳打得有这么重吗？

“不想下半辈子都像邓不利多一样歪鼻子就别动。”西里斯伸手去固定他的脑袋，“我检查一下你的鼻梁，天知道治疗师下次来观光是什么时候。下次要让他们一并看看你的脑子。”

他用拇指轻轻按压伯恩的鼻梁，伯恩的手按住了他的手。

“疼吗？”他问。

伯恩摇头，哭了，西里斯瞬间退到三尺外。

6.

“你妈怎么死的？”

“被食死徒杀死的。遇害的还有我的父亲和哥哥们。”

“你那会儿多大？”

“十六岁。”

“嘶。”西里斯牙疼一样抽了口气，“怪不得你这么疯。”

“你朋友也被伏地魔杀了。”伯恩说。

“别告诉我这对你是个新闻。”西里斯怀疑地说。

“你觉得是自己害了他们。”

“标准答案是去掉‘觉得是自己’。”

“你内疚得不得了。”

“说点儿我不知道的。”

“我是女的。”

“嘎？？？？？”

7.

“所以你真是个娘们。”西里斯感慨道，“哇哦。”

“你通过对卫生巾品牌的了解来判断我的性别？”这次轮到伯恩露出怀疑的神色，“你怎么知道这么多关于卫生巾的事？”

“我有个……熟人，手脚爱出汗，总拿那玩意儿垫鞋。”

伯恩沉默了一下。

“你说的那个熟人是不是你自己？”

“不是！”

“那就是彼得·佩迪鲁。”

西里斯瞪着他，啊不，她。

8.

“我明白了，你是卧底。”西里斯打了个响指，“被派过来从犯人嘴里掏情报的倒霉蛋。”

伯恩很“你明白个屁”地看了他一眼，然后说，“嗯，对。”

骗鬼。

“傲罗司的男人都死绝了吗？”西里斯说，“居然派个娘们到男监卧底。”

“呃，没想到你这会儿这么爱用这种词。”伯恩答非所问。

“这会儿？我上学的时候你认识我吗？”西里斯不认识什么米利亚，不过他也不可能认得全校的学生。

“久闻大名。”伯恩回答，“不用想了，我只是个无名小卒，你不会记得我的。”

“这对卧底工作来说倒是挺方便。”西里斯说，“我说怎么你的脸摸起来有点不对劲，原来是假的。怪不得我摸了一下你就哭了，故意的吧。”

“那个，是啊。”伯恩“你明白个屁”地回答。

西里斯都懒得跟她计较了，“这几个月你除了勾搭我就没干别的，所以你的目标是我？你想问什么？”

结果伯恩问：“你对法律工作怎么看？”

“人傻，钱多。”西里斯回答。

伯恩又傻笑了半天，西里斯没打她只是因为他不打女人，跟她笑起来好不好看没关系。

“我就知道，”伯恩擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“那些都是搭讪时的恭维话。”

9.

“啊哈，你是搞法律的。”西里斯说。

“主要是被法律搞。”伯恩认真地回答。

“所以这是私活？一个小律师，想给传奇食死徒翻案，搞个大新闻？”

“你会配合我吗？”

伯恩把这话说得像个玩笑，但她嗓音里有微弱的希望在回响，那令西里斯感到一丝困扰。

“你做不到的，换个目标吧。”他说。

“唔，我也没有别的事可做啊。”伯恩说。

“比方说，帮着监狱长洗钱？”

“奎恩是个廉洁的人，而且那样会时空错乱的。”

她还是一副“我说的话没什么不正常的，但我知道你会觉得不正常我就想看看你反应”的表情，他有点烦躁。

“你死前——或者死后，管它呢——能说句明白话吗？”

“我好想你。”

西里斯朝她丢草皮。

“你好疯啊。”他第一百次说。

“不疯谁干这行？”

“你是说搞法律还是混进男监当囚犯？”

“非得选吗？太难抉择了。”

这次是西里斯笑了，他笑到全身抽搐、气管拥堵，伯恩伸手戳他。

“关于刚才的提议，”他擦着眼泪，“首先，你到底叫什么名字？”

10.

“我们荣幸地请到了阿米莉亚·博恩斯女士，魔法法律事务司司长。她的加入对凤凰社非常重要。”

“我很愿意为我哥哥未竟的事业贡献一份力量。”阿米莉亚说，伸手与西里斯相握。

“你好，博恩斯司长。”西里斯说，“你投身于崇高的事业。”

（全文完）


End file.
